playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Sergio
Lance Sergio is a Model student at Hollywood University. He first appears in the Tutorial Quests and can be recruited to the player's entourage in the quest Off-Duty. Character's Backstory Ever since Lance was a child, he knew he wanted to be a model, but his parents did not support him because his older sister was a lawyer and that's what they expected of him too. He was even forced to intern at her office there, and got in trouble for breaking the dress code numerous times. Luckily, that summer resulted in his first modeling gig. Someone at the internship knew a guy who needed a model, so they passed along his name. Ever since then, he said he used to study male models and practice different facial expressions in the mirror. He even had a picture of Chris Winters on his walls. When he first moved to Hollywood, he claimed his parents hated him for it, claiming it was just a rebellious phase for him. Though it is not said, we can infer that that's how he met Bianca Stone. According to Lance, she was the only one who supported him, even throwing a party for him when he first got accepted to K. Lindo (proving Bianca is NOT how he became famous). Sadly, after the honeymoon phase ended, he tells us Bianca started becoming more agressive, blaming it on the fact she wants him to become "more than just a model". He also tells her he "deserves to be treated better than this", but also comments he can't leave her because he still loves her. Personality and Characteristics Lance is mostly sweet and friendly, but often has to act mean due to being commanded around by Bianca. He is also rather narcissistic and obsessed with his looks. He can be somewhat clueless or dense at times, but also has some talents, like sewing, though he prefers to focus on his looks. Lance appears to be kinder than what he tries to show. He has been seen to be quite helpful to your character, even as much as complimenting you and helping you get out of trouble. It may also be said that Lance's relationship with Bianca is only based in his own narcissism and his desire to become the best. It may also be that his relationship with Bianca is simply a payment in return for her helping him reach the status he has today. In-Game Description Lance Sergio was born modeling... how else do you explain a baby that photogenic? Sometimes a sweetheart, sometimes not, Lance is the first to criticize a last-season stiletto or off-color cardigan. He knows you need a thick skin to make it in this industry... well, that and a good facial moisturizer. Appearance Lance has swept brown hair, narrow eyes, and quite large lips. He wears the Level 50 male model outfit. Character Relationships Bianca Stone Lance is currently dating Bianca Stone. He says that he is dating her because of her looks and the fact that she was the one that gave him his successful career. He, like the rest of Bianca's entourage, insults your character whenever he see you. It sometimes seems like she doesn't actually like him but whenever Lance flirts with other people, Bianca gets angry and jealous. Jenni Whitman Lance is attracted to Jenni physically and often compliments her appearance, but she seems to be completely oblivious to his attraction for her. Bianca usually appears after Lance compliments Jenni and shows strong disapproval. Your Character He is one of the primary antagonists to Your Character in the story. Lance gets along well with your character, but often has to be mean to you when Bianca is around. Even so, he sometimes forgets this and lets his friendliness towards you show, but then has to cover it up after Bianca gets angry. During the New Year's Eve quest, the player has the option to kiss Lance. He doesn't disapprove, rather, he asks "How did you do that with your tongue?", hinting at a possible romantic interest in your character. Your Character has the option of going on a date with Lance in Amour. Addison Sinclair Lance and Addison used to be friends when Addison was still a part of Bianca's entourage. While Lance does often pick on her, and says she only played a tiny role in Bianca's entourage, it is shown in The Lingerie Party that he and her are still partially friends, as he helps Addison when Bianca tries to ruin the party and blame it on Addison, even though Bianca tells Lance to stop. He also thanks Addison and your character if you decide not to put the blame on Bianca in the end. Victoria Swenson Lance greatly admires Victoria, to the point of being incoherent when speaking to her and is not able to talk about her without saying how beautiful she is. He usually runs away after attempting to speak to her, maybe due to embarrassment or a slight crush on her. Chris Winters Chris Winters is Lance's idol and inspiration. He tells Your Character that Chris's Walmart catalogs are what inspired him to become a model and even has some of Chris' photos, from his time as a model, hanging up on his wall. Lance is impressed that Your Character is friends with him. In his first meeting with Chris, he was unable to speak to him properly and then blurted out compliments that embarrassed Chris. For example, he said that Chris' over-the-look shoulder smolder from his Sears swimsuit catalog was the best. Sisters He has a little sister and during his date in Model Romance, Lance revealed he also has an older sister who's a lawyer and he even entered internship in the firm before becoming a model. Fun Facts and Trivia * Lance claims he is allergic to fire, which is why they lost in the Reality TV show. Photos Lance Sergio.png ModelRomance Promo.png|Ad for Lance's First Date ZombieLance.png|Lance as a zombie (In the quest Fear 101) Category:Characters Category:Bianca's Entourage Category:Datable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Male Category:Students Category:Adults